Klaine Birthday Kisses
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Today is Darren's birthday so i made this story in his honor 3


Klaine Birthday Kisses

AN: BTW you know i'n my stories Finn is still alive and everything so yes he will be in this story its down the road after Blaine has gradation and moved to NY with Kurt but him and Kurt have a place of there own and Santana does to and Finn and Rachel are happily together also ok so onward to the story enjoy..

It was Feb 6th that means it was the day that Blaine Anderson was born he couldn't live a happier life finally out of high school and he was in the city of dreams with the boy he fell in love with all those years ago on the steps of Dalton. Blaine was sleeping peacefully and Kurt laid next to him and watched him sleep he watched the slight rhythm of Blaine's pulse in his neck and listened to the soft sweet sound of his breathing. Blaine stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. Kurt looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was only seven in the morning he had a busy day ahead of him though. He gently rolled over not to disturb Blaine and pulled out a small post it note and wrote something on it and quietly got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and headed out of the loft and to Finn and Rachel's place to start up the day for Blaine's surpize birthday party.

What Blaine didn't know was Kurt was making a game out of this. The sun shone into the room and Blaine stirred awake to the sun and he rolled over and patted the spot where Kurt should be laying but he felt a cold and empty spot Blaine sat up and looked around and called out Kurt's name "Kurt sweetie where are you?" Blaine's eyes adjusted to the light in the room and he looked down at Kurt's pillow and saw the small post it note sitting on the pillow. He grabbed it and read in Kurt's handwriting it read. Dear Blaine I want to play a game I know today is your birthday and i have a huge surpize for you but you must find your way to the surpize your first surpize is down in the kitchen. Blaine hopped out of bed and quickly took a hot shower and trotted down to the kitchen to find it empty he was hoping to see Kurt in the kitchen making breakfast for his birthday but no he was the only one in the loft.

Another note was on the fridge he took off the note and it read get yourself some breakfast and head out to our central park there you will find your next surpize. Blaine opened the fridge and saw inside pancake mix was already made in a bowl so he took it out and made himself some pancakes while he thought what was Kurt was up to. After he finished his pancakes he got on his shoes and coat and headed out to fetch a taxi to the park and find his next surpize. Once at the park he looked around for another note or something Kurt related he walked until he stopped at one of the gazebo's where he and Kurt liked to sit and cuddle up on cold winter nights. Blaine walked inside the gazebo and on one of the poles was another note with a rose tape to it. Blaine held the rose to his nose and sniffed it it smelled like heaven and he read the note. Blaine this rose is just the start of your special day next i want you to head to our favorite coffee joint. Blaine knew the place by heart it was the Steamy Cup Java coffeehouse. He put the note in his pocket and held onto the rose as not to poke his fingers from the thorns.

He halted another taxi and headed to the coffee house and it was cold so he got his original order of coffee and the lady who's name was Jen at the counter said "oh you must be Blaine a young gentleman came in here early in the morning and left this for you." Jen handed Blaine the bag and his coffee. Blaine took the bag and said thanks and sat down at a table by the window and took a sip of his coffee while he opened and took out what was in the bag and laid it out on the table. Inside the bag was a small Teddy bear and another note the note read. Blaine the hunt is almost over the last place i want you to visit is a good dear old friend of ours and my right hand man. Blaine smiled of course Kurt was at Finn and Rachel's house how could he not think that. Blaine finished his coffee and said bye to Jen and headed out back into the cold. Finn and Rachel's house wasn't that far from the coffee shop so he started his walk and headed to their house.

At Finn and Rachel's house Kurt and the rest of the gang were getting the house ready and his phone buzzed in his pocket it was Blaine. "Hey sweetie yes I'm here your almost here good cool ok love you see you soon." Blaine hung up the phone as he went into the apartment building and headed up the stairs to Finn and Rachel's loft.

Kurt said "Guys hide Blaine is coming up he will be here any minute." Everybody hid and Rachel unlocked the door so Blaine could just walk in. Kurt put his last note on the door before he saw Blaine walking up the stairs. He shut the door and hid behind the couch.

Blaine walked to the door and saw the note taped on the door. Blaine if this is you doors open. Blaine smiled and opened the door the house was quite and dark. Blaine stepped inside and switched on the light and everybody from their hiding place jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE BLAINE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Blaine jumped and then smiled and Kurt ran over to him and hugged and kissed him. "Happy birthday sweetie as he kissed him again. "Thanks Kurt and everything this is amazing." "Anything for you Blaine" as Finn came over and hugged him and everybody joined in for one big hug. Mr. Schue wheeled out a huge cake and everybody circled around it and made Blaine blow out the candles after singing happy birthday to him.

Blaine took a deep breath and blew out the candles and everybody cheered. Once the cake was done and so where the presents and everything people were starting to leave and Blaine gave hugs and everything and told them thanks for the party. They said your welcome and hugged him.  
After the party was done it was just Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine so they all deiced to relax and watch a movie and finish up another piece of cake. Kurt put down his plate and put a hand on his tummy "Gosh i swear i if i eat another piece of cake I'm going to pass out." Blaine laughed and licked some frosting that was on Kurt's lip. Kurt laughed and swatted him away "stop it not here." Blaine laughed and said ok fine with a pout. He looked over at Finn and Rachel, Rachel was passed out on Finn's chest and he could see that Finn was slowly dozing off Kurt looked at Blaine and winked. "Look Finchel is passed out why don't we take your birthday to the guest room and I'll give you another present" he said with a wink. Blaine looked over at Finn and Rachel and got up and said ok with a slight growl he took the blanket off the couch and wrapped it over Finn and Rachel and Rachel stirred a bit but kept asleep and Finn stayed as stiff as a log.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked into the guest bedroom and Kurt slowly shut the door with a swift motion of his foot and he started to push Blaine up against the door and kissing all over his neck Kurt licked his tongue over Blaine's pulse point feeling it beat against his tongue. Blaine moaned out his name when he licked his neck. Kurt gently put his hand over Blaine's mouth "Shh babe we cant be to loud don't want to wake Finchel up. Blaine just shook his head ok and nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear. "Take me to bed" Kurt smiled with lust in his eyes and walked over to the bed and gently lied him down.

Kurt stood by the side of the bed and slid his shirt off and did a small strip tease for Blaine. he whispered "this is the start of your birthday gift." Blaine smirked and watched the show in front of him. Kurt started to slowly unbutton his pants and let down the zipper to just stand in his boxers with little music notes on them. Blaine held in a laugh and Kurt just climbed on top of the bed and crawled over to Blaine and licked his neck again and whispered your in to much clothes. Blaine smiled "that can be arranged." Kurt started to slowly unbutton Blaine's shirt and Blaine took it off and Kurt ran his palms over Blaine's toned mussels and laid his hand on the right side of Blaine's chest and felt the fast pace of Blaine's heart under his palm. Kurt smiled and went lower and started to unbutton his pants and slowly took Blaine's pants zipper into his teeth and he un-zipped his pants with his teeth. Blaine had to hold back a moan when he felt his pants come loose around his ankles and the cool breeze from the fan hit the tip of his member.

Kurt slowly removed his boxers and started to rub his hand over Blaine's member slowly taking his thumb and rubbing the pre-cum over the tip of his head. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and took a hold of the blankets to keep from moaning out Kurt's name. Kurt licked the tip and Blaine's breathing sped up and in a flash Kurt's took Blaine's dick into his mouth and sucked him dry. Blaine moaned and ran his fingers though Kurt's hair telling him not to stop. Kurt picked up his speed and Blaine warned him telling him he was close. Kurt kept up his pace and Blaine tighten his grip on the sheets and let himself go spilling his seed into Kurt's warm mouth. Kurt swallowed as much as he could and a little bit of Blaine's essence dribbled on the side of his mouth. Blaine playfully licked it up and smiled tasting his own self.

Kurt said I'm not done with you as he looked down at his own member still hard and ready for more. Blaine smiled and winked and got on all fours Kurt took this as his cue and went behind Blaine and massage his ass and he told Blaine to reach into the side drawer he knew Finn and Rachel must have lube and condoms in there they always kept them handy. Blaine reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of KY and a condom. Kurt swatted the condom away though. No sweetie i want you to feel me inside of you. Blaine had lust in his eyes as he handed Kurt the lube and he squeezed some on his finger and started to lube up Blaine's hole. Kurt slowly ran kisses down Blaine's spinal cord and slowly held him still as he slowly entered into him. "Oh god Kurt that feels amazing keep going" Blaine whispered. Kurt pushed fully inside of him and he let him adjust and he asked if he was ready. Blaine said "Oh god yes take me away Kurt" with that said Kurt slowly exited him and ram back in hitting Blaine's spot over and over sending stars to Blaine's eyes and feeling pleasure with love and lust.

Kurt moaned out his name and so did Blaine as he moaned Kurt's name in pleasure. Kurt pushed a little bit harder and with a final thrust he came hard into Blaine. Blaine sighed in pleasure and felt Kurt's essence fill him with warmth and love. Kurt slowly exited him and rolled over on the bed and laid down catching his breath while Blaine did the same and laid on Kurt's chest listening to his fast heartbeat slow down to a relaxing beat sending him into a sleepy slumber.

Kurt grabbed the covers and put the KY back in the drawer and he kissed the top of Blaine's head and said good night birthday boy love you. Blaine smiled and kissed his chest and said love you to. Kurt reached over and turned off the lamp and they both feel asleep. Blaine to the soft sound of Kurt's heart Kurt to the soft sounds of Blaine's breathing.

the end


End file.
